


se flores pudessem falar (elas não calariam a boca)

by sleepingnerd



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingnerd/pseuds/sleepingnerd
Summary: "Pessoas não eram tão simples assim. A mente humana era tão complexa e complicada! Ele não conseguia ter certeza de seus próprios sentimentos na maior parte do tempo, que dirá descobrir os dos outros. Então não foi uma grande surpresa a quantidade ridícula de tempo que Tony levou para perceber que Bucky e Steve estavam apaixonados por ele."Tony não é muito bom com sentimentos. Steve e Bucky não estão muito atrás.





	se flores pudessem falar (elas não calariam a boca)

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic faz parte do Paneleiro Secreto e é um presente pra Bárbara!! Espero que você goste <3
> 
> Essa fanfic se situa na utopia de um time unido e lindo após o primeiro filme. Age of Ultron não aconteceu, mas Winter Soldier sim. No geral, só não presta muita atenção no canon e curte o fluff :)

Pepper costumava dizer que Tony podia até ser um gênio da engenharia, mas quando o assunto é sentimentos, ele era completamente inútil.

Como de costume, ela estava certa.

A verdade é que ciência era fácil. O mundo dentro do seu laboratório era feito de fatos e números e informação, tudo na palma de suas mãos. Quando algo não estava certo, ele fazia com que desse certo, usava métodos e fórmulas e lógica para descobrir a resposta.

Pessoas não eram tão simples assim. A mente humana era tão complexa e complicada! Ele não conseguia ter certeza de seus próprios sentimentos na maior parte do tempo, que dirá descobrir os dos outros. Então não foi uma grande surpresa a quantidade ridícula de tempo que Tony levou para perceber que Bucky e Steve estavam apaixonados por ele.

-

A primeira pista foi, surpreendentemente, Bucky.

O ex-agente da Hydra, por razões bastante óbvias, não costumava ser muito amigável com ninguém. Se recuperar de tudo que ele passou nas mãos da Hydra era difícil, e ele ainda não se sentia confortável com a maior parte das pessoas. Tony podia ver como a postura de Bucky se tornava tensa toda vez que alguém entrava na cozinha enquanto ele estava comendo, como suas costas ficavam retas e imóveis, como o canto de sua boca se contraía, como se ele mal pudesse se impedir de mover, seja para ataque ou fuga.

Surpreendentemente, isso parecia não valer para Tony.

Para ser sincero, Tony não era exatamente conhecido pelo seu bom senso – afinal, ele tinha tentado provocar Bruce apenas algumas horas depois de conhecê-lo, sem se importar com qualquer perigo. Ele não iria mudar por causa de Bucky, ainda mais pelo cara estar morando na sua torre. Tony não era o tipo de pessoa que evitava pisar em ovos, mas passava por eles como um furacão. Então ele dava apelidos para Bucky, e fazia piadas do seu braço assassino, e no fim das contas tratava ele como ele trataria qualquer outro pessoa.

E Bucky… não parecia se importar. Uma vez ou outra, Tony até tinha visto o que parecia um leve sorriso em seu rosto, toda vez que ele falava sem parar sobre algum novo projeto científico que ele havia começado. Tony parecia a única pessoa além de Steve com quem Bucky se sentia confortável, e ele não tinha ideia do porquê.

Ele não gostava de não saber das coisas.

-

— Ei, Elsa, por que você gosta de mim? — Tony perguntou, palavras embaralhadas pela chave de fenda que ele segurava com a boca.

Eles estavam no seu laboratório, luzes brilhantes apesar de ser por volta das três da manhã, Dummy fazendo alguma coisa que devia ser um milkshake ao fundo.

Tony tinha abandonado o laboratório um tempo atrás procurando por uma xícara decente de café, os olhos sonolentos e as mãos sujas de graxa. Ao invés disso, ele tinha encontrado Bucky, fazendo panquecas com uma expressão assassina no rosto e um braço de metal que não parava de tremer. Tony o tinha incomodado até ele concordar em deixá-lo ajudar, o que, na verdade, não levou tanto tempo quanto ele pensava que levaria, apesar de ter custado Tony a promessa de ir dormir depois de acabar com os reparos.

Bucky pareceu pensativo por um momento. 

— Você não me trata como se eu fosse feito de vidro, mas você também não me vê como um monstro sem controle, — ele disse. Sua voz parecia neutra, mas tinha algo de estranho nela, como se ele estivesse agarrando os sentimentos e os impedindo de vazar pelas palavras. — Eu gosto de ser tratado só como uma pessoa.

Tony pausou seus movimentos incessantes no braço dele. Nas suas mãos, as placas de metal lisas se partiam para mostrar os circuitos complexos escondidos por baixo, cada um tão pequeno e interconectado que ele mal podia segurá-los na ponta dos dedos. Apesar de resistentes, eles pareciam estranhamente vulneráveis quando expostos assim. Ele podia entender como era frustrante, ser tratado como algo que você não era. Tony com certeza estava acostumado com isso, uma vida nos holofotes garantindo que o mundo iria dizer que ele era tudo, menos ele mesmo.

— Bem, eu sempre vou estar aqui para te irritar, Elsa, então não precisa se preocupar, — ele respondeu, dando-lhe um breve sorriso antes de voltar para o trabalho.

Bucky sorriu de volta. 

— Estou contando com isso.

-

E então, foi Steve.

Em um primeiro momento, A relação deles só podia ser definida como explosiva – na correria antes da batalha de New York, eles pareciam ser dois ímãs invertidos, a tensão entre os dois palpável. Mas então a luta começou, e a dinâmica deles era perfeita. Tony não era muito bom em jogar em times, mas com Steve? Parecia que eles podiam ler o pensamento um do outro, destruindo naves e se defendendo de ataques e salvando o mundo.

(A primeira coisa que Tony viu após cair pelo espaço foi o céu, claro e azul e tão, tão lindo. Era a mesma cor dos olhos de Steve, ele não podia deixar de notar, quando o homem se curvou sobre o corpo de Tony, aliviado por ver que ele estava vivo.

Tony ainda não conseguia pensar em algo mais belo.)

Tony chamou todo o time para a torre depois da batalha, simplesmente porque ele podia. Ele não admitiria em voz alta, mas alguma parte de si esperava que talvez, e só talvez, esse grupo de super-heróis desajustados pudesse se tornar algo mais do que colegas de trabalho, algo como uma família. Steve, que não estava nem metade tão tenso quanto na iminência de um ataque alienígena, começou a passar mais tempo no laboratório, desenhando e conversando com os robôs, e em pouco tempo era natural sentir sua presença enquanto Tony trabalhava em um projeto ou outro. Ele podia sentir um sentimento quente florescendo perto do arc reator, mal conseguia conter o leve sorriso que só – surgia, às vezes, quando ele via o cabelo loiro de Steve brilhar no sol, ou a sua careta ao beber uma das bebidas duvidáveis preparadas por Dummy. E, por um tempo, eles flertaram, e riram, e Tony pensou que algo podia crescer a partir disso, algo bom, e bonito, e–

E então Steve desapareceu por meses, suas mensagens vagas e secretivas, e voltou ferido e maltrapilho, um assassino da Hydra traumatizado debaixo do braço, seus olhos azuis implorando para que Tony os ajudasse.

Como ele poderia dizer não?

Levou um tempo para que Bucky se recuperasse, claro, mesmo com os melhores terapistas que o dinheiro de Tony podia comprar. Ele pegou BARF, um projeto lento que na época ainda estava nos estágios iniciais, e o desenvolveu o máximo que ele podia. Ainda era um protótipo quando Bucky o usou, mas pelo menos ajudou um pouco, e bem, Tony estava feliz que “matar todo mundo enquanto a gente dorme” não era mais uma possibilidade.

Pelos próximos meses, era raro ver Steve no laboratório, mas estava tudo bem – a recuperação de Bucky era um longo processo, e parecia que Steve considerava sua responsabilidade pessoal ajudá-lo o melhor que ele podia, acompanhando o ex-assassino por aí como uma mãe coruja.

E então Tony foi até o quarto de Steve para chamá-lo para uma maratona de filmes com Bruce, Nat e Clint, e encontrou os dois se beijando.

— Ei, picolé, a Nat mandou avisar que se você não ir pra sala em quinze segundos ela vai te arrastar ela mes– Ah, — ele pausou, as mãos levantadas em um gesto interrompido. E olha, Tony não era nenhum tipo de puritano – as constantes orgias de uns anos atrás eram prova suficiente disso. Mas os dois pareciam tão íntimos, Steve acariciando o rosto de Bucky, seus corpos unidos e um sorriso no canto de suas bocas. Tony sentiu uma pontada de inveja tão repentina e indesejada que por um momento se esqueceu de respirar.

Eu quero fazer parte daquilo.

Esse pensamento foi rapidamente escondido, em uma parte de sua mente em que ele não podia, não iria pensar nisso. É claro que eles se amavam – porque Tony não poderia confundir o olhar de adoração nos olhos de Steve e a postura relaxada de Bucky por qualquer outra coisa – é claro, é claro. Por que outra razão Steve cruzaria meio mundo para ajudar seu amigo, por que ele passaria cada minuto do dia ao seu lado? Eles se conheciam desde que eram crianças, e provavelmente sempre estavam apaixonados (Não é difícil de adivinhar que os livros de história fizeram o Capitão América parecer mais hétero do que ele realmente era). Foi estúpido ter esperança que– o quê? Ele vivesse uma épica história de amor com o grande herói americano? De que servia ser um gênio, se ele era cego o suficiente para não ver o amor dos dois a quilômetros de distância?

— Eu vou… deixar vocês continuarem.

A saída de Tony foi rápida, quase como se ele estivesse correndo. Uma boa metáfora para seus próprios sentimentos.

-

Seria mais fácil, talvez, se Steve não estivesse sempre presente. Se os dois pudessem se tornar meros conhecidos, só se verem rapidamente no café da manhã ou missões. Se ele pudesse deixar seus sentimentos murcharem e morrerem quietos, em seu próprio cantinho. Mas, quando é que alguma coisa na vida de Tony era fácil?

A resposta, baseada em como Tony estava no momento espremido entre os dois super-soldados no sofá da sala de filmes, Leia dizendo “eu te amo” para Han na televisão, era nunca.

— “Eu sei”. Que tipo de pessoa responde com “eu sei”? — Steve comentou, a voz exasperada. — A Leia merece mais do que isso, — disse, cruzando os braços.

— Ei, é só parte do charme. Dá pra ver que ele gosta dela. — Tony respondeu, pegando mais pipoca do balde em seu colo. Bucky do seu lado balançou a cabeça, concordando.

— Mas, não! Ele precisa dizer pra ela que ama ela também. — Steve retrucou, se virando para Tony e gesticulando. — Palavras são importantes! E, afinal, é falta de educação. — Com, isso, Tony começou a rir. Quem consideraria isso falta de educação? Só Steve.

— Shh, vocês dois. Han está prestes a morrer. — Bucky disse, mas pelo sorriso no canto de seus lábios ele não parecia tão incomodado.

Assistir filmes com os dois logo se tornou uma tradição, apesar de Tony não ter a mínima ideia do porquê. Bucky o chamou da primeira vez, falando algo sobre como eles precisavam de alguém que soubesse dos melhores filmes desse século. Mas, depois de ele dar uma extensa lista para os dois, não tinha como essa ser o único motivo.

Mas, não era como se ele fosse reclamar. Havia algo de reconfortante em sentar por horas entre os dois, ouvindo os comentários de Steve enquanto Bucky tentava convencê-los a ficarem quietos e prestarem atenção no filme. Prestar atenção, no entanto, era extremamente difícil quando ele podia sentir a perna musculosa de Steve pressionada na sua, o braço de metal de Bucky lentamente se tornando mais quente pelo contato com a pele de Tony.

Em uma dessas sessões, Tony acabou dormindo em menos de trinta minutos de filme, a exaustão depois de uma longa sessão de engenharia finalmente o alcançando. De repente, ele estava de volta na batalha de New York, assistindo enquanto uma bomba destruía um exército alienígena no vazio do espaço. Mas Steve e Bucky estavam lá, seus rostos engolidos pela força da explosão. Tony tentou gritar, tentou alcançá-los, fazer qualquer coisa, mas a armadura não se movia. E então ele estava caindo e caindo e caindo, e foi quando Jarvis o abandonou que ele soube que ia morrer, num caixão que ele mesmo tinha construído.

Tony acordou gritando.

— Shh, shh, está tudo bem. Você está bem, Tony. — A voz de Bucky era baixa e reconfortante enquanto ele segurava ambas as suas mãos: uma quente, uma fria. Do seu lado, Steve massageava suas costas, e a primeira coisa que Tony viu quando o mundo voltou a ficar em foco foi sua cara preocupada.

— Onde… onde… — Ele olhou para os lados, os movimentos frenéticos. Seu rosto estava molhado com lágrimas, mas ele mal conseguiu perceber isso em seu desespero.

— Estamos na sala de filmes, assistindo Point Break. Você caiu no sono, mas você está seguro, Tony. Está tudo bem. — Bucky repetiu. Os movimentos de Tony se abrandaram, focando nos lugares onde os dois o tocavam. Por que se eles estavam o tocando, isso queria dizer que eles ainda existiam, que eles estavam bem. Tony respirou fundo, olhando nos olhos de Bucky. Eles eram de um azul acinzentado, como aço, sua expressão calma e sem julgamentos.

— Eu… obrigado. — Tony disse, quando finalmente conseguiu falar de novo. Algo como vergonha ameaçava crescer em seu peito, mas era difícil se agarrar a esse sentimento quando Steve sorria suavemente para ele, as mãos de Bucky ainda um peso reconfortante nas suas.

-

Depois disso, era impossível ignorar a verdade gritante que se revelava a cada vez que ele estava perto deles: Tony estava apaixonado por Steve e Bucky, e ele não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer.

Não foi algo súbito, o tipo de paixonite que ele podia perceber e rapidamente reprimir. Foi… algo que crescia, como uma semente jogada em seu peito e deixada para florescer sem supervisão. E toda vez que Bucky fazia um lanche para ele depois dele sair exausto do laboratório, ou Steve o olhava atento com o lápis e caderno na mão, ou ele simplesmente os via, essa semente criava raízes, se enterrava em seu coração, até ela penetrar tão fundo que Tony não poderia arrancá-la nem se quisesse.

Ele estava ferrado. Então, é claro, ele foi procurar a ajuda da Natasha, que ele sabia ser a pessoa mais estaticamente provável de tanto não julgá-lo quanto realmente dar algum conselho útil.

(Ambas essas suposições foram desprovadas quando a primeira coisa que ela fez foi rir da cara dele)

— Admita Tony, você tem um fetiche por super soldados — Ela disse, o sorriso zombeteiro no canto de seus lábios mostrando que ela ainda não tinha completamente terminado de rir dele.

— Adeus, mundo cruel. Foi bom conhecer um tempo em que Tony Stark ainda tinha dignidade e seu coração não estava partido. — Ele exclamou dramaticamente, se jogando para trás na cadeira da cozinha. Com os dois super soldados já apaixonados um pelo outro, essa certamente parecia ser a realidade.

— Como se você um dia tivesse tido alguma dignidade. — Nat comentou, descruzando os braços. — Eu não posso te dar nenhuma solução mágica, Tony. A única coisa que eu posso te dizer é pra falar com eles.

— Como se isso resolvesse alguma coisa! — Tony retrucou, zangado. — “Olá, casal do século que também são coincidentemente meus melhores amigos. Eu sei que o romance de vocês é perfeito, mas eu meio que estou apaixonado por vocês dois, têm como isso não afetar a nossa amizade?” — Ele disse, a voz sarcástica. Soava ainda mais ridículo do que em seus pensamentos.

Nat lhe deu um sorriso enigmático. — Quem sabe? Eles podem acabar te surpreendendo.

-

Apesar da sensação de Tony que o mundo tinha virado de cabeça para baixo após descobrir seus sentimentos, nada...realmente mudou. Ele podia até corar mais quando na presença dos dois, ou frequentemente sonhar acordado com o que poderia ser, mas Steve e Bucky continuavam a tratá-lo do mesmo jeito. Steve ainda ia desenhar no laboratório, e Bucky vinha pedir manutenções no seu braço. Eles ainda assistiam filmes ruins, e saíam para comer quando Tony se cansava de comer pizza e comida chinesa entregues em casa. Steve e Bucky ainda se beijavam, e seguravam a mão um do outro quando estavam juntos.

Havia algo de reconfortante nisso, em saber que o mundo continuaria girando não importa o que se passasse na sua mente, que os sentimentos de Tony não estavam estampados na sua cara para todo mundo ver. Apesar de toda a sua zombaria, Tony sabia que Nat nunca iria contar para outra pessoa sem a sua permissão. E então, ele pensou, talvez vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou guardar esses sentimentos até eles desaparecem, e Steve e Bucky nunca vão descobrir.

(Ele ignorou a vozinha sensata em sua mente que dizia que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim, que reprimir esse tipo de sentimento só faria com que ele voltasse com mais força. Estranhamente, parecia a voz da Pepper. E a Pepper sempre estava certa.)

Tony imaginava que, se a verdade viesse à tona, seria provavelmente por algum erro seu. Ele iria deixar escapar uma frase, talvez, ou faria alguma expressão que revelasse seus sentimentos. Steve ficaria desconfortável, e Bucky o olharia com pena. Eles iriam tentar recusá-lo de maneira gentil, e se afastariam aos poucos, por que isso é o tipo de coisa que Tony os imagina fazendo, mas isso não significa que perdê-los doeria menos.

Como é de costume, Tony estava completamente errado.

O time inteiro estava na sala de filmes maior, se aprontando para começar a ver Batman vs Superman (e prontos para zombar do quanto o filme não fazia sentido). Tony estava mexendo em algumas configurações da tela, enquanto Bucky ao seu lado no sofá lia os últimos capítulos de Orgulho e Preconceito (Tony não tinha a menor ideia do porquê Bucky gostava de Jane Austen, mas ei, cada um com seus gostos). Bruce estava tentando explicar algo científico para Clint, que mexia a cabeça como se estivesse entendendo, e Nat tinha acabado de escolher as pernas de Thor como seu travesseiro perfeito.

Steve finalmente retornou da cozinha com dois baldes de pipoca enormes, entregando um para Thor antes de se sentar do lado de Tony e beijar sua testa. Nos últimos meses, Tony tinha se acostumado com o fato de Steve ser uma pessoa muito tátil: ele estava sempre pronto para tapinhas reconfortantes ou abraços rápidos, mostrando seu carinho com toques frequentes. Tinha levado um tempo até que Tony não ficasse vermelho com o menor contato, mas eventualmente ele só aceitou que isso era parte de ser amigo dele, e mal percebia esses toques como algo fora do normal.

Então, é claro, ele não percebeu no começo o modo como a sala ficou completamente silenciosa, todas as conversas se interrompendo, até Clint gritar:

— Finalmente! Nat, você me deve cinquenta. Eu disse que levaria mais de seis meses pro Tony finalmente perceber que os dois gostam dele. — Sua voz era animada, e ele não parecia perceber o olhar chocado de Tony.

—...O quê. — Ele disse mais do que perguntou, o aparelho em que mexia caindo da sua mão. Clint agora parecia incerto.

— Bem, vocês estão saindo a bastante tempo, não é? Todas aqueles encontros e os olhares apaixonados. Então você finalmente aceitou namorar ele, né? — Ele perguntou. Do seu lado, Nat enterrou a cabeça nas mãos.

— Não, não, a gente só estava saindo, conhecendo esse século e tudo mais. Certo? — Ele se virou para os dois, mas não teve nenhuma ajuda: Steve parecia envergonhado, enquanto a expressão de Bucky estava estranhamente neutra. Nenhum dos dois falou que Clint estava errado.

— Mas e aqueles restaurantes chiques? — Clint desafiou.

— Eu só estava mostrando a gastronomia fina para eles! — Tony retrucou, a voz começando a ficar desesperada. Seus sentimentos não eram tão óbvios assim, eram? Do seu lado, ele ouviu Bucky cochichar algo sobre o restaurante não ter sido uma boa ideia, mas ignorou isso em seu pânico. — Pelo amor de deus, Clint, os dois são um casal. É claro que eles não gostam de mim.

— Na verdade… — Steve começou. Ele olhou em volta, para todos que o observavam com atenção, e pareceu se encolher. — Na verdade, o Clint está certo.

—...O quê? — Tony perguntou, a voz pouco mais do que um suspiro. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

(Ao fundo, Nat praticamente puxava Clint e Thor pelas orelhas para deixar os três sozinhos, Bruce indo atrás com um sorriso satisfeito. Tony mal percebeu, ainda tentando processar o que tinha ouvido.)

— Você é uma pessoa incrível, Tony e… eu amo você. Nós amamos você. — Bucky finalmente disse, sua expressão se tornando suave ao tomar as mãos de Tony nas suas. 

— E, se você quisesse, nós adoraríamos namorar com você. — Steve completou, lhe dendo um meio-sorriso esperançoso. Nos seus olhos azuis, Tony não podia ver nada além de honestidade. Tinha poucas pessoas que Tony confiava tanto quanto esses dois, e eles estavam falando a verdade, não zombando dele ou coisa do tipo. Eles estavam falando a verdade.

Tony começou a rir.

— Não, não, não fiquem chateados. — Ele disse quando os dois se entreolharam confusos. — É só que… isso é tão ridículo. Eu passei tanto tempo apaixonado por vocês pensando que nada iria acontecer, e agora aqui estão vocês.

— Bem, ninguém nunca disse que você era muito inteligente. — Bucky zombou, antes de lhe beijar. Os lábios dele eram macios e tinham gosto de menta, e ele podia sentir o formato do sorriso que ainda residia no canto dos seus lábios. Bucky we afastou mais cedo do que ele queria, só para ser substituído por Steve, com beijo suave que deixou se sentindo como se ele estivesse derretendo nas mãos que acariciavam seu rosto. À distância, ele jurava que podia ouvir fogos de artifício metafóricos explodindo.

(Mais tarde, quando os três acordassem entrelaçados na enorme cama no quarto de Tony, Bucky iria perguntar, exasperado: — Mas você nunca percebeu que a gente estava tentando te conquistar? Nem uma vez?

E Tony, sorrindo ao se inclinar para um beijo de Steve, iria responder: — Bem, você sabe o que a Pepper sempre diz…)


End file.
